thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles
Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles is a fanfic series created by User:Princess ava15. https://legends-of-the-lion-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Legends_of_The_Lion_Guard_Wiki History The first fanfic, legends of the lion guard: protectors of the pride lands, debuted on September 4, 2018 on the the lion king Fanon Wiki. Its episodes were written exclusively by Princess ava15. After 13 episode ideas were written on the wiki, the series began to receive attention from readers. Princess Ava15 then starts to write the next Fanfic, Legends of the lion guard: The dark Prophecy. After a full season of 21 episodes had been written, the legends of the lion guard Chronicles was unofficially cancelled and put on hiatus. It's currently unknown how long the hiatus will last. In October 2019, some time after the show's hiatus began, original creator princess ava15 announced her approval of the show's new season. Also in October, Princess Ava15 confirms that her character mhina is in a same gender relationship which many fans argued about. Creator of the series, Princess Ava15, said that "She wanted to show different kinds of relationships in her series. And that Mhina relationship was never really the main point of the episode." The episode was removed due to complaints about Mhina's portrayal. At the point in time it's unknown if princess ava15 will add the episode back. During this time as well it was confirmed that legends of the lion guard: protectors of the pride lands had been featured by the the lion king Fanon community. On November 4, 2019, The decision to alter the character Mhina was made by Princess Ava15 and her boyfriend, in response to reviews complaining about the character's portrayal. The episode will be put back up sometime in November. On November 4, 2019, the title, Legends of the lion guard: A New Journey was revealed, and it's also stated that it will be Spin off. Fanfictions (In Chronological Order) *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands (Show) *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *(TBA) *(TBA) *(TBA) *(TBA) *Legends of The Lion Guard: The Story of the Kgosi Pride Spin Offs *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey (Show) *Legends of the Lion Guard Remake Characters Main Characters *Anga *Beshte *Bunga *Fuli *Kion *Mhina Supporting Characters *Aisha *Ahadi *Askari *Ajabu *Basi *Beba *Baliyo *Binga *Chuluun *Makini *Simba *Mufasa *Kiara *Kovu *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Nguruma *Vitani *Jasiri *Azima *Amri and Haki *Kitendo *Fikiri Minor Characters *Azaad *Mahuluti *Abasi *Jike *Arjana and Athena *Angani *Ãnanda *Boboka *Bupu *Sarabi *Baraka *Pumbaa *Maisha *Bambun *Badili *Timon *Mwana *Nadra *Uru *Sarafina *Imani *Aisha *Bogino *Domog *Dughi *Ahadi *Kuwinda *Chui *Damisi *Kujiamini *Hasa *Paka *Baliyo *Surak *Enzi *Atiena *Nyeupe *Duma *Fila *Ukaidi *Nirmala *Arifa *Anga *Rani *Vita *Chifu *Wimbo *Ganda *Moyo *Elewa *Kimbilia *Makucha *Mapigano *Makuu *Hodari Antagonists Differences *The Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles are set after Simba's Pride. *Both Zira and Nuka are still alive in the Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. *Badili, Jasiri, Madoa, Wema and Tunu lives in the Pridelands. *Tamaa hasn't reformed yet. *Rani and Baliyo’s parents are Jivin and Maya and Ãnanda and Sâhasí are their Maternal grandparents *Nne and Tano serves as Janja's second in commands rather then Cheezi and Chungu. *Kion has a Twin Brother. *Janna hasn’t passed away yet. *Ora and his group live in the Outlands. *Binga lives in the Pride Lands. *Dhahabu is the mother of Starehe and Raha. *Varya, Pasha, Polina, and Feliks live in the Pridelands. *Ushari isn’t deceased. *Thurston is Muhimu’s mate. *Both Makucha and Chuluun aren't villains. *Rani and Baliyo are Kovu's Paternal Cousins Shippings See List of Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles/Shippings Trivia *Legends of Lion Guard Chronicles is known for more intense fight sequences than the Lion Guard. Category:Princess ava15